Her Glee Encounter
by slackerD
Summary: What if New Directions was at Sacred Heart during the musical episode?


**Title:** Her Glee Encounter  
><strong>Author:<strong> slacker_d  
><strong>Crossover:<strong> Scrubs/Glee  
><strong>PairingCharacters:** Patti Miller, cast of Scrubs, Santana/Brittany, New Directions  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The glee kids **really** like singing  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Not mine.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> around 2,400  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Scrubs 6x06, none really for Glee**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Patti Miller spends every lunch hour she can at the park. When the weather's particularly beautiful, she can almost pretend she's on vacation and doesn't have to return to a cubicle flooded with fluorescent lights in less than an hour.<p>

However, today as she's marching across the grass towards her usual bench, she collapses. Almost immediately there are two people kneeling over her. She's feeling a bit dizzy, but isn't too concerned.

"Are you all right, ma'am?" the blonde woman asks.

She's about to answer when the dark haired man holds up four fingers.

_How many fingers do you see?_

A crowd of people have started to gather and so the blonde turns to someone behind her.

_Call 9-1-1, emergency._

Patti is very confused.

_Why are you singing?__  
><em>_Wait...why am I singing?_

They both look at her, the concern shining in their eyes.

_Is there someone here with you?_

_Someone that we could talk to?_

Patti shakes her head no.

Both the doctors, she assumes they're doctors, and the onlookers close in on her as they sing.

_Are you okay?__  
><em>_Are you all right?__  
><em>_Are you okay?__  
><em>_Are you all right?__  
><em>_Are you okay?__  
><em>_Are you all right?_

Thankfully, an ambulance pulls up rather quickly and she's put on a stretcher.

**…**

Patti spends the entire ride worrying. It begins to dawn on her that she might be crazy. But she always heard crazy people don't know they're crazy, so maybe she's not going insane. Although she can't think of another reason for people singing around her, so she's not really comforted.

She's pulled from her thoughts by the opening of the ambulance doors which reveals dozens of people apparently waiting to greet her.

**…**

She's now very concerned because she just experienced a full out musical number with what looks like the entire hospital staff that seemed extremely choreographed. Sure, it was nice to meet everyone and hear that they do know what they're doing. Their reassuring song makes her feel better while amid all the joyous singing and dancing, but once it's just a memory, her brain returns to fretting.

It's odd being wheeled around the hospital as she's being checked in. She gets to hear snippets of conversation, sung and it's taking some getting used to. She's just glad she's not **thinking**in song as well.

Most songs have been about mundane, every day things and so she's very surprised when while waiting for someone to take her to her room, she hears what sounds like a choir.

_In 525,600 minutes,__  
><em>_How do you measure a year in the life?__  
><em>_How about love?__  
><em>_How about love?__  
><em>_How about love?__  
><em>_Measure in love__  
><em>_Seasons of love_

She looks around, trying to find the source.

_525,600 minutes__  
><em>_525,000 journeys to plan__  
><em>_525,600 minutes,__  
><em>_How can you measure the life of a woman or man?_

_In truths that she learned_

_Or in times that he cried_

After some looking around, it seems to be coming from a small lounge area around the corner.

_In bridges he burned._

_Or the way that she died..._

Whoever they are, they definitely can sing.

_It's time now to sing out__  
><em>_The story never ends__  
><em>_Let's celebrate and remember a year in the life of friends.__  
><em>_How about love?__  
><em>_How about love?__  
><em>_How about love?__  
><em>_Measure in love__  
><em>_Seasons of love. Seasons of love_

She briefly wonders why they're singing a song from a musical as opposed to a song about their day as she's being wheeled to her room.

**…**

Patti sits in the room she's been assigned, waiting. They've already done an audiological and neurological test, but so far, nothing. Nor has the singing stopped like she was hoping.

She's speculating whether or not she can live with being constantly surrounded by singing when there's a knock on the door.

**…**

After giving her stool sample to the nurse, Patti decides to become pro active. She's fairly confident that her tests revealed nothing and that the options are now leaning towards insanity. Patti decides she needs to find Dr. Cox and make sure she isn't just pushed into the psych ward.

Patti decides the best place to check is the front desk. Hopefully they'll know where the doctor is at the moment. Or maybe they can page him.

However, walking back to the admin desk is easier said than done. She thought she'd been paying attention when she came in, but apparently not.

She's still catching bits and pieces of people's songs, but she finds she's almost used to it.

_Hakuna Matata!__  
><em>_What a wonderful phrase__  
><em>_Hakuna Matata!__  
><em>_Ain't no passing craze_

She passes a tall blonde in a red and white cheerleader's uniform being pushed in a wheelchair by an orderly. She seems happy and upbeat while the orderly seems annoyed and bored.

_It means no worries for the rest of your days__  
><em>_It's our problem-free philosophy__  
><em>_Hakuna Matata!_

She sees a very familiar looking hallway and heads towards what she hopes is the admin desk.

**…**

Patti's trip to the admin desk was fruitless for finding Dr. Cox, but she did get to experience another intense and elaborate musical number. It hardens her resolve to convince Dr. Cox she's not crazy. If only she could find him. She stalks around the hospital, searching.

She hears the singing long before it registers that it sounds more like a pop song than the other songs she hears around her.

_I can't explain what you can't explain.__  
><em>_You're finding things that you didn't know__  
><em>_I look at you with such disdain_

_The walls start breathing__  
><em>_My mind's unweaving__  
><em>_Maybe it's best you leave me alone.__  
><em>_A weight is lifted__  
><em>_On this evening__  
><em>_I give the final blow._

She rounds a corner to find a Latina girl in a red and white cheerleading uniform singing to a tall kid with a Mohawk.

_When darkness turns to light__  
><em>_It ends tonight,__  
><em>_It ends tonight.__  
><em>_Just a little insight won't make this right__  
><em>_It's too late to fight__  
><em>_It ends tonight,__  
><em>_It ends tonight._

It's one of the more eloquent break ups she's heard, though that's just going off of her own. Still, despite the girl looking concerned and slightly upset while the guy just looks pissed, they don't notice her presence at all. So she just turns on her heel and goes in another direction to find Dr. Cox.

**…**

Patti's pleased that she got Dr. Cox to relent about the MRI. So even if he still thinks she's crazy, he's willing to indulge her just because she told off Dr. Dorian. She's normally not okay with that, but in this particular case, she'll take whatever she can get; anything to keep her from being labeled crazy.

She changes into the horrific gown they give you and settles into bed. It isn't long before an orderly comes in with a wheelchair.

He sings about taking her down for her test and helps her into the chair.

_And I don't know why__  
><em>_But she's changed my mind_

_Would you look at her__  
><em>_She looks at me__  
><em>_She's got me thinking about her constantly_

A few rooms down she sees the same Latina cheerleader singing to the tall blonde cheerleader she had passed earlier.

_But she don't know how I feel__  
><em>_And as she carries on without a doubt__  
><em>_I wonder if she's figured out__  
><em>_I'm crazy for this girl_

_She was the one to hold me_

All seems normal to Patti, so she's thrown when the orderly pulls to a complete halt at the end of the hallway. He spins her around so quickly, she practically gets whiplash, and peers down at her with an anxious expression.

_Do you hear that girl singing?__  
><em>_Well, of course you do__  
><em>_See, the problem is,__  
><em>_That I do too._

Patti isn't in the mood for jokes.

_That's not funny_

The orderly just stares back, looking pissed and worried at the same time; quite the feat.

_Who's laughing?__  
><em>_Oh my god, you don't think__  
><em>_That it's contagious, do you?__  
><em>_I didn't know you could catch crazy_

This annoys Patti to no end. She somewhat understands the orderly's concern, but there's no need to be mean about it.

_I'm not crazy!_

They stop immediately when a couple doctors walk by. She doesn't know what to say. Maybe it is contagious. She finds this mildly comforting because that means she's **not**crazy and that perhaps they can figure out what's wrong with her.

When they finally get to the room that has the MRI, she sees the blonde doctor from the park, Dr. Reid talking to a Latina nurse.

_I could tell a bunch of lies._

_I could buy him his own place._

_I could bring the baby here with me._

_Or tell him there's no space!_

The rest of the conversation is cut off by the shutting of the door.

**…**

The MRI isn't as bad as she expected. It's the waiting for the diagnosis that's difficult. And when Dr. Cox tells her that it's an aneurysm and that she needs surgery immediately, she's immensely relieved that she's not crazy. However, now she has the worry of brain surgery. Just because she now knows the truth, doesn't mean she feels any better.

They need to do some prepping for her surgery. And apparently there aren't any open surgery rooms at the moment, so she's scheduled to go in a couple hours later.

Patti finds she doesn't mind. Now that she **knows**what the problem is, she can concentrate on thinking positive.

Her wait is also sprinkled with more musical numbers. She witnesses a fight between one of her surgeons and his wife, the Latina nurse she saw earlier. It's an interesting dynamic and she can see that they really love each other. She's pleased that they seem to work it out.

However, the intense friendship between the surgeon, Dr. Turk and the male doctor who was there in the park, Dr. Dorian isn't something she expected. She's not against it, but she'll also admit it's like nothing she's seen before; though that might be due to the singing.

**…**

She's treated to one more elaborate number before her surgery. It's bright and cheery and makes her feel better, until she remembers what's ahead. However, when she seeks out reassurance about her impending operation, she receives it. This is what convinces her that she shouldn't worry, but instead concentrate on staying strong and surviving.

So as she's lying on the table, the anesthesia flowing through her system, she's not afraid. She knows she's going to be okay.

**…**

She wakes up back in her hospital bed. Her doctors are crowded around her and she feels something wrapped tightly around her head.

"Did it work?" Patti asks.

"You're gonna have to tell us," Dr. Cox replies.

Patti takes a moment and listens to her surroundings. Unlike before, there is no music or singing, just the hum and chatter of a hospital.

"Thank you," Patti says.

"By the way," Dr. Dorian interjects. "Who was the best singer? You know, like in your head? Don't let the fact that I went to theater camp affect your decision."

Dr. Cox then calls him Kelly and tells him to shut up.

**…**

It's odd. Although she was only hearing people sing for a day or so, she misses it. Life in musicals always seems so much more lively and fun. And even though there was a real fear of insanity or something worse, she enjoyed the songs and dancing.

Because of this, Patti finds herself humming quietly to herself the next day as she walks around a bit under the pretense of exercise. She's surprised she's allowed to do so, but isn't complaining.

She's drawn back to the room she passed on her way to the MRI. The orderly who was pushing her, swore that the occupants of that room were singing. It apparently wasn't just in Patti's head. And so she's curious if they're still singing.

Apparently they are. She hears them several doors away. Only this time it sounds like a lot more than one or two people.

_Ooo you make me live_

_Ooh I've been wandering round__  
><em>_But I still come back to you__  
><em>_In rain or shine__  
><em>_You've stood by me, girl__  
><em>_I'm happy, happy at home__  
><em>_You're my best friend_

Peeking into the room, she sees eleven teenagers singing to the blonde who is in the hospital bed.

_Ooo you make me live_

Then a very tall young man, not the one with the Mohawk and a rather short brunette step forward.

_Ooo you make me live__  
><em>_Whenever this world is cruel to me__  
><em>_I got you to help me forgive__  
><em>_Ooo you make me live now honey__  
><em>_Ooo you make me live_

No one's noticed her, so she decides to stay and listen. She watches in wonder as they continue to serenade the blonde.

_You're the first one__  
><em>_When things turn out bad__  
><em>_You know I'll never be lonely__  
><em>_You're my only one__  
><em>_And I love the things__  
><em>_I really love the things that you do__  
><em>_You're my best friend_

_Ooo you make me live_

_I'm happy at home__  
><em>_You're my best friend__  
><em>_Oh ya__  
><em>_Oh you're my best friend__  
><em>_Ooo you make me live__  
><em>_You you're my best friend._

Without intending to, she begins applauding once they're done. As a group, each teenager's head swivels around to stare at her. It's a bit disconcerting.

"Uh, hi," she says, nervously. "I heard your singing as I was passing by and I couldn't help but stop and listen. You guys are very good."

There's a rumble of thanks.

"I don't mean to be rude, but do you kids sing a lot?"

"Well, we **are**a glee club," the blonde in the bed says.

"Oh. Okay then." That wasn't what she was asking exactly. "But do you guys sometimes sing **outside**of glee club?"

This time there's a mumble of words she can't understand, but several members look embarrassed.

"While I myself find singing the perfect outlet for emotional release, I'm not sure what you're asking," the brunette who was singing the lead earlier says.

Scanning the group, Patti's eyes fall on the Latina cheerleader. The look in her eyes tells her that the girl knows exactly what's she asking. There's a minute shake of her head. Combined with the pleading in her expression, Patti decides to just drop it.

"Uh, never mind," Patti says. "Thanks for letting me listening. I enjoyed it. You sound wonderful together."

She receives murmurs of thanks, a huge grin from the short brunette and a grateful grin from the Latina. She backs out and strolls back to her room, still humming to herself.

Songs Used  
>Rent "Seasons of Love"<br>The Lion King "Hakuna Matata"  
>The All-American Rejects "It Ends Tonight"<br>Evan & Jaron "Crazy for the Girl"  
>Queen "You're My Best Friend"<p> 


End file.
